Spitfire Academy
by SuperPrincessRosetta
Summary: All Wendy O Koopa ever wanted was to belong. She wanted to make friends instead of enemies. When she is shipped off to a faraway school called Spitfire Academy, she has to deal with people hating her, loving her, and tricking her as she works her way up the popularity totem poll. But eyes are always watching, and enemies are always easy to make...


_"Mama, what's school and what do you do there and why does Luddy get to go but not me and why is he bringing all those bags?" A young Wendy O Koopa said, all in one breath as she raced around the castle._

 _"Hush child," Her mother, Queen Clawdia said, "Ludwig has to go to school because he's five years old now, and school is where you learn things, like reading and writing." Clawdia finished, only answering half of her daughter's rapid-fire questions._

 _"Oh! But I wanna learn reading and writing too!" Wendy yelled. She really did hate it when things weren't fair._

 _"Well..." Her mother_ _pondered_ , _"I know! How about I teach you all of those things!" She said with a smile._

 _Wendy's already large grin grew even wider. "Yipee! Now I'm going to be smart, just like you, Luddy!"_

 _"Well maybe not_ quite _as smart as I-" Ludwig began, only to be cut off by his mother as his little sister danced gleefully around the room._

 _ **~Ro**_

Wendy smiled fondly at the memory as she packed her final bag before she would be whisked away to her new school, Spitfire Academy. She was so excited to go to school back then, and now, well, she was rather nervous.

As she glanced in her mirror, trying to make sure she was pretty enough to leave, yet another memory came to mind.

 _"Mama?" Wendy asked as she walked up to her mother, who was getting dolled up for a date with her father, King Bowser._

 _"Yes, my pearl?" Her mother answered as she applied her lipgloss._

 _Wendy blushed slightly at the sound of her baby name, and_ asked, _"Mama, do you think I look pretty?"_

 _When Clawdia turned around, she saw that Wendy was wearing her own bow, but also her mother's ruby necklace, gold bracelets, and little pink heels._

 _"Darling, you look like the bee's knee's in that little getup!" Her mother answered._

The present-day Wendy chuckled slightly. She never did understand what her mother meant when she said that. She knew it was a compliment, though. _I should've known better then to believe her. I know I'll never be pretty._ Wendy thought sadly, her mood shifting.

Suddenly, a loud shout rang through the castle. "Yo, Wens, you ready ta go?" Her older brother Roy yelled.

"Yes, just one minute." Wendy replied as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the castle hanger where the Doomships were.

She got onto the Doomship with a carving of Roy's face in the front, meeting up with her brother.

"Ya got all yo' stuff?" Roy asked grabbing Wendy's pink Gucci bags and setting them aside.

"Yup." Wendy replied cheerfully. She smiled, looking down at the sceneries below them as the Doomship took off.

 _I hope I can actually make friends here. Maybe they'll realize I'm not all that bad,_ Wendy thought hopefully. Deep inside, she was very fearful that people would hate her for being the daughter of the tyrant king, King Koopa.

As the Doomship continued towards Sprawling Savannah, where Spitfire Academy was located, Wendy's eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier, until she closed them and fell into a deep, restless sleep.

 ** _~Ro_**

 _Wendy was standing in the middle of a class, it might've been English, with all the other students starring at her. They were all either heroes, heroines, or princesses. She looked and saw Luigi, her father's arch enemy's brother, glaring at her with deep hatred. She saw the trio of Princesses, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina, glancing at her fearfully._

 _"Miss O Koopa?" A voice said, making her jump. She knew that voice. She slowly turned her head and looked upward at the class teacher, Mario, who was wearing a white lab coat and had a strange object in his hand. "What do you have to say for yourself."_

 _"S-Sorry, M-M-Mister Mario!" She stuttered, though she was not unite sure what she was apologizing for._

 _Mario scoffed. "Hmph! That's Dr. Mario to you!"_

 _As the teacher walked away, slowly everyone turned towards Wendy and_ _began to laugh. They laughed and laughed like she was the funniest thing they'd ever seen._

 _"Hey stop it!" She yelled, but they wouldn't listen. "Please STOP! Stop laughing at me!" She repeated, but to no avail. "What's so funny about me?!"_

 _"Time to get her, Luigi!" A new voice chimmed in._

 _"Alrighty, bro!" Another responded._

 _Wendy looked over in horror as the two plumbers, her father's worst enemies, came leaping at her as if a battle was about to start. Wendy desperately tried to retract into her shell, but couldn't. She turned around and realized in horror that her shell wasn't there._

 _Without any form of defense, she turned back to the two plumbers and began to scream._

 _"Stop! Stop! STOP!"_

 _ **~Ro**_

"...stop...stop..." Wendy muttered in her sleep.

Roy glanced over at his little sister, who seemed to be having a rather bad dream. He grabbed a nearby Koopa Troopa and asked him to pilot the Doomship so he could go check on Wendy.

As Roy walked up to the sleeping little Koopa, she suddenly yelled a final "...stOP!" waking herself up.

"You okay?" Roy asked her.

Wendy shivered. "No... Roy, I'm scared! What if people start being mean to me and-"

Roy interrupted her. "You're a Koopalin'! If somebody's bein' mean to ya, you can show 'em what fo!"

"But I'm not that tough. I-" Wendy began, only to be cut off by the Koopa Troopa that was piloting the Doomship.

"We will be arriving in Sprawling Savannah's Spitfire Academy shortly. Miss Wendy, grab your bags." The Koopa Troopa said.

As Wendy grabbed her bags, the Doomship landed in front of a building that made Kastle Koopa look small.

In the middle of the tall grass and washed in orange evening sunlight, the school was a huge brick Victorian-style building that had multiple courtyards, a huge wave pool, an indoor dome with an ice-skating rink, and much more.

Wendy looked at the school in awe as she got off the Doomship. Her brother Roy was carrying her Gucci bags when he uncharacteristicly gave her one last big hug. "You'll be fine. Good luck." He said.

Wendy smiled. "Thanks. Bye." She said back.

 ** _~Ro_**

As Wendy walked into the lobby, she once again found herself awestruck at the school's magnificence. There was a huge indoor fountain that Wendy could've mistaken for a pool, an enormous chandelier with diamonds, rubies and sapphires that hung from the ceiling, and by the main office was an incredibly well painted mural of the local Savannah and it's resident enemies.

She walked up to the main office to be registered, and the secretary sitting there was an incredibly fashionable boo with red ribbons and green eyeshadow.

She glanced up at Wendy and then turned back to her paperwork. "Are you new here." She asked, it sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Uh-Yes!" Wendy answered, being caught off guard by the boo's boring tone.

"Alright. I am Lady Bow, the school secretary, and you'll need to fill out this paperwork and give it back to me be the end of the day" Lady Bow said, handing Wendy a medium-sized stack of papers. "Over there is Vivian, and she'll give a tour of the school." The boo finished, pointing at a girl, a Shadow Siren by the looks of it, standing near the entrance.

As soon as Wendy got within ten feet of the Shadow Siren, she flew up into Webdy's face with the energy of a cocker spaniel.

"Hi I'm Vivian are you new here 'cuz if you are that's great and I am like, _totally_ willing to give you the grand tour right now and like, all that stuff so here come with me and we can get going 'cuz you're first day's gonna be tomorrow and there's like, _so_ much to do and don't you still need to fill out that paperwork for Lady Bow still 'cuz she'll get _really_ mad if you don't and besides isn't she like, the most boring thing ever, like, _ever_?!" Vivian said, all in one breath.

Wendy just stood there, not knowing what to say until Vivian realized her mistake.

"Omigosh, I'm like, _so_ sorry! Sometimes when I get excited and start talking, I just don't know when to stop!" Vivian said, rubbing the back of her head and blushing in embarrassment.

"Heh, it's okay." Wendy replied. "I remember I used to do that a lot, too."

"Oh, good!" Vivian said in relief. "I thought I was like, the only one. So, anyway, do you wanna like, get the grand tour?" She asked.

"Sure!" Wendy responded.

 ** _~Ro_**

After Vivian had shown Wendy most of the interesting parts of the school, which consisted of four separate courtyards, two lunchrooms plus a café, a spa, a wave pool and a swimming pool, an ice-skating and roller-skating rink, a large garden, and a small runway for airships and planes, she had finally gotten to the final part of the tour, where the dorms are.

The were two large, separate buildings outside of the school. "The one with navy bricks is where the boys' rooms are, and the one with fuchsia bricks is where the girls' rooms are! That's where you'll be staying, Wendy!" Vivian said happily.

 _No dip, Sherlock,_ Wendy thought in response.

"Here, I'll lead to your room! Can I see your paperwork for a sec?" Vivian asked. Wendy handed her the paperwork, and Vivian quickly scanned it over. "Aha! You'll be staying in room _2460_!" She said.

 _This school has 2,460 rooms?!_ Wendy thought, completely shocked.

"And by the looks of it... your roommate is Peach Toadstool!"

Suddenly, Wendy's blood ran cold. _Princess Peach?_ She thought. _She hates me because of Papa! How can I stay in a room with someone that hates me for four years?!_

As Vivian lead Wendy into the building, Wendy panicked inside her head about what Peach would do to her. Would she secretly plot to make everyone in the school hate her? Would she take embarrassing photos of Wendy and post them on the Internet? Would she stalk her during the day and remind Wendy of things she never knew about herself? Oh, what could Wendy possible do to keep horrible things like that from happening?!

"So, um, what does Peach usually act like? Here at school, I mean." Wendy asked Vivian. They got into the elevator and watched the floor numbers go up. Second, Third, Fourth...

"She's usually pretty chipper, and like, nice to everybody. Even Daisy! That I just don't get. I mean she like, totally _abandoned_ poor Peach just so she could be at the top of the totem poll!" Vivian replied.

Wendy gave her a confused glance.

"Ohhhhhh! You haven't heard, have you! Well, it all started when-" Suddenly the elevator stopped; the were at the Seventh floor. "Oh! Looks like we're here! Let me take you to your room!" Vivian stated, dropping the previous conversation like a hot potato.

Wendy and Vivian wandered down what seemed like an endless hallway, until Vivian stopped at a door that had the numbers _2460_ printed on it. "Here we are! Take care!" Vivian said as she left Wendy completely alone to deal with the love of her father's life.

Wendy opened the door and immediately noticed the room was all pink, just like her room at home. It had glitter and hearts all over, and it seemed perfectly suited for Wendy. Then she noticed something out of place. Peach!

The blonde was sitting on a bed talking on a cell phone. "I know right-oh! I've got to talk to someone now. Call you later! Bye!"

Peach slowly got up and walked towards Wendy. She smiled, and held out her hand for Wendy to shake.

"Hi. I'm Peach."

 _ **~Ro**_

 **First of all, I'd like to say this story was inspired by AngelGummies' _Toadstool Academy_. I love the idea of a Mario high school fanfic, so I decided to write one! **

**Also, just do clarify, I called it Spitfire Academy because spitfire means 'wild and free' and at the school, I want the characters to have a chance to be wild and free.**

 **Also, long chapters, yay! This means that this story will update less frequently as my others, but I WILL update it, because like all my stories, I LOVE where this is going!**

 **Anyway, remember to review, like always, and tell me what you think!**

 **~Rosetta**


End file.
